Elusive Sonata
by arrayofconnectedness
Summary: LxK. Tsukimori Len’s confession of love to his fellow violinist, Hino Kahoko… Of course it will hardly be possible without a LITTLE help from their friends. :D gomen. I’m not good in summaries. haha
1. he realizes she realizes

**Title: Elusive Sonata **

**Summary:**_LxK. __Tsukimori Len's confession of love to his fellow violinist, Hino Kahoko… Of course it will hardly be possible without a LITTLE help from their friends. :D (gomen. I'm not good in summaries. haha)_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own La corda d'oro. *pouts*_

**A/N:** _Hey guys. This is my first fanfic. [geez. I'm nervous] Kindly bear with me. I'm not as good as the others so please consider. I accept creative criticisms=)) thanks. Hope you'll like this! *winks*R&R [sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings:)]_

**Chapter 1- He realizes. She realizes.**

It has been three months after the concours. The sun has risen. Its hundred hues glowed indescribably. Cloud formations around it are like skills of thousand masters expressed in one piece of art. Silhouettes cut before it with exactness and painted with amber against the sun.

"Very soothing", kaho uttered while watching the sky on her way to school. She has her violin on her right hand and her bag on the other shoulder.

She looked at her wrist watch…

"Gahhhh!!! 15 minutes!!!!! I better hurry or else I will be late again!!!" The scarlet-haired girl prompted a run on the sidewalks.

_After 5 minutes…_

"Wheew! That was close," she said while panting.

"Ohayo Kaho-chan!", someone said.

Kahoko turned her back to see who it maybe. Then she saw the green-haired trumpeter and the other 5 participants in the concours.

"Ohayo Hihara-sempai!" she gaily replied. "…And Fuyuumi-chan, Tsuchiura-kun, Shimizu, Yunoki-sempai, Tsukimori-kun,,, Ohayo!"

"Why are all assembled here?" Kaho inquired.

"Ahh. We just met at the front gate." Tsuchiura said

"Why are you catching your breath Kaho-chan? Do you have asthma or something?" Yunoki worriedly asked.

"Uhh. No. It's not like that. I just dashed on my way here. I thought I'm gonna be late again."-kaho

"We should get going. Classes will start soon." Len said coldly as he leaves ahead.

Kaho: "Tsukimori-kun is right! See you later guys!"

"See ya!" the remaining 5 said in chorus.

Kaho walked briskly towards the gen-ed building.

_**LUNCHTIME…**_

Kaho proceeded at the rooftop with her violin. Even after the concours she has still been zealously in love with the enchanting music of the violin so during lunch breaks she would always go to the rooftop and practice quite a few pieces.

She took out her violin, positioned it under her chin, held the bow and gradually closed her eyes. The hazel-eyed girl started playing. Obscure yet strong feelings flew out with every note. Very alluring… Yes, she commits several flaws, her elbow may not be in angle, she might have wrong posture but still her melody sounds perfect. It's her passion and her fondness that sheds over the imperfections.

_ON THE OTHER SIDE…_

Tsuchiura was on his way to the rooftop to get some fresh air and to unwind himself from their toilsome soccer practice. He then heard something… a sound of a violin.

"hino?" he thought.

The sound alleviates all his stress. "Wow," that was all he has managed to say.

_MEANWHILE… _

KAHO'S POV:

"Ave Maria? Why am I playing this piece again? Why do I feel odd? It's very calming. Ave Maria is special."

(When she reached the last measure…)

"…Very special". Then out of nowhere, an image of tsukimori len appeared in her visions.

END OF POV.

She opened her eyes.

"Gracious! Why am I thinking of these stuffs?! Am I falling for Tsukimori Len?!" she burst out loudly.

Unknown to her, the emerald-haired pianist was already behind the door. Tsuchiura heard everything. He smirked and thought of something…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

Saturday. Three weeks after the concours. At the Hikari Café.

"Tsuchiura-kun why did you invite me for lunch?" the puzzled kahoko asked.

"There is something important I need to tell you." Tsuchiura replied.

"I don't know how you will react but whatever happens I hope we can still be friends." He added.

Kaho: "What is it?"

Tsuchiura: " Hino… I…I like you…"

Kaho blushed as red as her scarlet hair.

Kaho: "But I see you as my brother, Tsuchiura-kun… I'm sorry."

Tsuchuira:"As I expected. Hino, it's ok. You need not to be sorry. So can we still be friends? Can you still consider me as your brother?"

Kaho:"Of course Tsuchiura-kun!"

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

"Haha. I think I should do the work of a brother…don't worry Hino. I'll help you"

_**AFTER CLASSES…**_

Tsuchiura ate up his entire ego for her _(false?) _"sister" kahoko. He secretly followed Tsukimori. Len entered one of the practice rooms. Tsuchiura tip-toed towards the room and leaned his right ear at the door.

Len got his violin out of the case and played Ave Maria. It was perfect. He got every note right. But it seems to be different from the way he played the violin before. His music now has feelings. Feelings even he cannot decipher.

LEN'S POV:

Kahoko's smile. Her lips. Her auburn eyes. Her dainty face… It kept flashing on Len's mind.

"She changed my music. She changed me…"

END OF POV.

Len sighed. "Why am I thinking of these stuffs?! Am I falling for Hino Kahoko?!,"he stated loudly.

TSUCHIURA'S POV:

"Got ya Ice Prince!"

"Do they even know that they're saying the same thing? Haha."

"Ok. I think I need help from the others to set up plans for these two."

END OF POV.

...end...

yiii. first chapter's up! R&R! thanks:))


	2. a malevolent plan?

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter. Thanks for those who read the first one**. PulpyLen05**… Thanks for your review.:))** Bella-N-Edward4Eterenity**.. i really thank you for that comment*smiles*. that will definitely be very helpful. i think i'll apply that for the third chapter. (haha. i don't have enough time editing this one).

**Chapter 2- A malevolent plan?**

Twilight is almost impending. Tsuchiura is on his way home.

"How can I make that narcissistic, azure-haired guy confess to Hino?," he thought profoundly.

_Out of the blue …_

"Tsuchiura-kun! Tsuchiura-kun!" someone said but Tsuchiura, still in his deep thoughts, heard nothing.

"Oi! Tsuchiura-kun!" repeated the voice.

Upon hearing his name, he snapped back to reality. He gazed around the pathway to see who's calling him.

"Yo! Hihara-sempai! It's late. Why are you still here?" Tsuchiura said as he approached Kazuki.

"I suppose, I must also ask same question to you. Haha. It seems that you're bothered by something…or… maybe… someone, huh?" Hihara taunted.

"I guess I really need help from a sempai," he answered.

"Ohh! Lemme presume! Is it about…. Love? I can definitely help you with that!" Hihara teased again.

Tsuchiura: "Yea. But it's not about _my_ love life…"

Hihara: "Ahh. Then… whose love life is it?"

"Hino and Tsukimori," Tsuchiura said plainly.

"WHAT!?!?!," he said dumbfounded.

Hihara: "Kaho-chan and Tsukimori-kun?!?!?""Geeezzz! They don't even tell me! So unfair of them!"

"You mean… they're already going out?"

Tsuchiura: "No sempai. Not… yet… It's just… I have a good judgment that these two like each other and I am pleased to help them out."

Hihara:" ouuhhh. I see. I see. Then, I wanna help too! Hmmm. I have a good idea!"(Light-bulb appears on his head)

Hihara moved his head closer to Tsuchiura." This is gonna be our plan… blah blah blah blah," he muttered.

"That sounds great Hihara-sempai! Arigatou for helping", Tsuchiura responded.

"Yiii. I just want the best for that two!" the trumpeter giggled like a fan girl.

**THE DAY AFTER…**

Tsuchiura and Hihara met at the front gate.

"Ohayo! Hihara sempai!"

"Ohayo! Tsuchiura-kun! I'm excited! Today… we will finally be putting our plans into actions. Hahaha(evil laugh)", Hihara said as he placed his one arm to tsuchiura's shoulders.

Unknown to them, the mauve-haired flutist clearly hears their conversation.

"A Plan? huh? Interesting… Can I join you?"

The two looked back surprised to see Yunoki behind them.

Hihara: "Ohh. How long have you been there?"

"Hmm. Just a moment… not quite too long to hear your conversation," Yunoki said in sarcasm.

"oh. Since Yunoki sempai has already heard it, I bet we can let him join us." Tsuchiura uttered.

"What are you two planning?" he queried.

Again, Hihara drew his head close to Yunoki and mumbled:"Since we want Kaho-chan's happiness… uhmmm. Okay. Let us include Tsukimori as well… we have decided to… blah blah blah"

"Ok! Count me in!" Yunoki declared.

To their surprise, Kahoko is in her way towards them.

"Konnichiwa!" she beckoned merrily.

"What are you guys doing there? Manly chit-chat, huh?" She chuckled.

The three guys saw that Tsukimori Len was walking not quite far from their spot.

"It's time to melt the Iceberg." Yunoki divulged.

They look at each other and nodded. This made Kaho confused.

Bewildered, Kahoko asked, "Iceberg?!? What about the iceberg?!?"

Yunoki dragged his face close to Kahoko. Very close that the tip of their nose are almost touching each other.

"Oh dear," He softly whispered.

Kaho can feel the flutist's breath. She has frozen nervously and flushed.

"So naïve," Yunoki thought.

Len, on the other hand, caught the scene. He saw Yunoki's lips not more than an inch away from Kaho's. His feet drove his body heading their direction.

"Hino-san."

At a halt on that awkward position, Kahoko heard one familiar voice. She was relieved.

"Oh. Tsukimori-kun. I'm saved. Thank goodness." She said on her mind while she hastily moved away from Yunoki.

"Ohayo Tsukimori-kun! Hmmm. Why?" She quoted.

"Nothing". It was all Len's reply. He clutched his fist and left the three boys with one stoic glare.

"What's up with Tsukimori-kun? That's weird." She baffled.

"Don't mind him Kahoko.""ahmmm. Let me just escort you to your classroom." Yunoki said while placing his arm on Kaho's shoulder.

She got shocked …" Nooo…. nooo…. nooo…. no need sempai. I can go there alone."

"Uhhh. Don't be shy sweetie. Let's go!" Yunoki clinched Kaho's shoulders tighter.

KAHO's POV

"Holy! Sempai's…all…of…a…sudden…actions…It's… killing me!! Wahhhh! Somebody please help me!!!"

END OF POV

LEN's POV [_He can still hear their conversation]_

"What's with the first-name calling?... and that dear/sweetie thing?..ughhh. Don't dare stealing MY kahoko."

Len got amazed with his own thoughts. "Huh. I'm getting insane." He murmured…"annoying."

END OF POV

"I think our plan's working well…" Hihara said to Tsuchiura in an undertone.

"I'll be in charge of lunchtime…" he added.

"Hai. Then leave the after-class on my hands" Tsuchiura answered.

**LUNCHTIME **

Hihara met Tsukimori at the corridor.

"Haha. (Light-bulb appears again) This is it!" Hihara mumbled.

He approached Tsukimori.

Hihara: "Oi. Tsukimori-kun. I heard that Kaho-chan is practicing her violin at the rooftop during lunch breaks."

Len: "So?"

Hihara:"Awww. Do you think it will be sweet if I can join her there and eat lunch together? Then after, she will play the violin and I will accompany her with my trumpet…"

Len:"Hn."

Hihara:"I'll leave you now Tsukimori-kun. I'll go buy lunch for Kaho-chan. Byeee!"

_After 10 minutes…_

Len decided to go after Hihara. He is sneaking behind the door of the rooftop.[_A/N: Haha. Just imagine Len sneaking. LOL_] He can hear Hihara and Kaho blithely chatting.

LEN's POV

"Though I am not as talkative as Hihara-sempai, I know that it'll be happier if that's me you're eating lunch with.

And…

and…

A violin is still best paired with another violin, right?"

……….

"Oh… These things again. Idiot Tsukimori Len. You're wasting you precious practice time for sneaking."

END OF POV

He realized what he's doing. He scolded himself. It's very unusual of him. Immediately, he left the place.. anxious that somebody might see him snooping.

**AFTER-CLASS**

Tsuchiura and Kaho were together. He asked Kaho if she can join him to look for some pieces at Minami Instruments. Of course, with Kaho's benign nature, she agreed.

They spotted Len at the hallway.

Kaho:"Tsukimori-kun! Aren't you going home yet?"

Len:"I will still practice."

Tsuchiura:"Hino. Let's go."

Kaho(to Tsuchiura):" Ahhh. Ok."

(to Len): "Bye Tsukimori-kun!"

"Better spend your time practicing than doing **unnecessary **_[emphasizes the" unnecessary" word_ _as he gives Tsuchiura a death glare]_ things. You still have lot of problems regarding your techniques." Len said frigidly.

"H..Ha..Hai. Arigatou for reminding" Kaho bowed.

Tsuchiura and Kahoko left.

"…and now with Tsuchiura Ryoutaro…Hn. irritating." Len spoke to himself.

...end...

hope you like it. please R&R. thanks:)


	3. distressed adagio

**A/N:** **PulpyLen05**- Thanks for your continuous support *hugs*=), **CherryWalnut**- Thank you too. I hope you'll still be fond reading the next chapters:). **animefreak137****- **thanks…please keep on reading the story^^.**youare-who-youare- **thank you. thank you. cute penname",)**Himiko yuna**- aww. That's so sweet. Thank you sooo much for encouraging!

Hmm. sorry for the late update. Our internet connection got choppy these past days..XD Anyhow… let us move on with our story… I'm giving you chapter three… :D :D :D

**Chapter 3- "Distressed Adagio"**

Len shove his way to the practice rooms. What he has witnessed all day long has impelled him to be more and more uncomfortable. He felt strange and he hated it. Still with his sturdy nature, Len did not want to end up spoiling his _cherished_ practice time. He decided to stop thinking of that 'whatever' and made notion of commencing his practice with E. Elgar's masterpiece.

Without further ado, Len held the bow, rested the violin gently on his broad shoulders and started playing Salut d' Amour… _Sotto voce_… _crescendo_…_al niente_… then a wonderful transition to _marcato_. Perfect… Amazing… As expected from an exceptional violinist, the introductory measures were far too good. Notes soared out smoothly and gently.

_Middle part_: Slowly… slowly… delicately…In an abrupt, it was followed by a…

…awrrrp! Wrong note!...flat…another flat...off beamed tempo…wrong! Wrong again! Completely wrong!

"What happened?" he said.

He's messed up. Practicing in an absolutely perplexed state will bring him no good. With this, he has decided to keep his violin and afterwards, he went home.

…….

_After some time…_

**TSUKIMORI'S RESIDENCE**

Len's parents were supposed to be in France to attend a charity concert this week but it was postponed. They have decided to go home earlier to look up for their son. He has been alone for almost two weeks.

Len entered the living room surprised to see his parents casually sitting on the couch while having a cup of tea.

"Tadaima. You're home unexpected, Mom, Dad" said Len.

"Hai. Would you like some cup of tea?" Hamai Misa asked.

"No, thanks" replied Len as he proceeded upstairs.

"Ah, Len how was school?"

Len stopped at the staircase.

"Same as usual" he faced impassive.

"I see" she smiled as she gracefully took a sip from the tea.

Len took it to mean that she has no more to say, and continued his walk upstairs. "I'm going to practice"

He placed his violin case and school bag in his room. He has certainly been worn out. He laid on his cozy bed as he removed his white blazer and loosened his tie. He closed his eyes for a moment and rested. After so, Len stood up, got his bathrobe and chose to have a warm shower first before practicing.

………

After a moment…

Len got out of the bathroom half-naked. He has one towel tied up on his waist and the other one is used to dry his hair. When he is about to put on his clothes, Misa called out for dinner.

They had this mouth-watering sirloin steak and Waldorf salad in blue cheese dressing. His parents were happily chatting about their tour and other such topics while his mind is out to nowhere. Len sighed, focusing his attention back on his food with unease.

His father noticed this troubled sigh. "What's wrong son?"

"Nothing Dad." He simply stated.

After eating, he roved to his room. He has fixed on not recalling whatever happened on his practice earlier the past afternoon. "I'm just tired," he persuaded himself.

"Mozart's Violin Sonata no. 1…This will calm me" he uttered.

Opening measures… flawless.

Allegro… perfect. Andante… synchronized. Menuet… Allegro molto…

Unknown to him, his parents were listening next door.

"His skills were ineffably fine like yours," Misa smiled as she looked at her husband.

"Yes, has improved a lot. He is undeniably far more proficient than I am when I was on that age." Len's father smiled back.

Hamai Misa placed a worried look on her husband. "Yet…he sound bothered"

Mr. Tsukimori sneered and warmly held his wife's hands. As he closed his eyes…"Haha. He's really my son. That music. That same piece…hnn. I know what that sounds."

His wife gave a confound glare. "Violin Sonata no. 1? What about it?"

"I can still remember when we were age 17. One time, I saw you with Rui Fukuyuuma (A/N:let's pretend that he exists. XD). You were laughing carelessly while eating lunch together. I thought it is he that you like. I felt ravaged. Yet, I pretended to be so emotionless. I tried to calm myself. I am annoyed. Haha. With that same piece, I convinced my ego that it's nothing, but still, I ended messing up my practice." his husband narrated.

"Haha. Jealously… Oh dear" Misa chuckled.

Then gradually, the couple heard…

_Awrppp!!!! Wrong tempo!!! Flat!!! Flat!!! Wrong note!! Wrong transition!!!_

after that awful sound, the two looked at each other and laughed.

…end…

3rd chapter's done! Hope you like it! Please hit the review button! *winks*Thanks!


	4. heaven's succor

**A/N:** I'm loaded with school stuffs.*cryingwaterfalls* but still I will urge to continue this story.. XD XD..ok enough of that. Haha. I want to express my utmost thanks to those who supported our story.. **PulpyLen05, Swift Ninja Layla, AkifromHell66, yuenying848, fire dragonheart,** thanks for reviewing chapter 3.. and to **YOU **who are reading it...merci!

**Chapter 4-"Heaven's Succor"**

Kahoko's morning has been strange. She woke up even before her alarm clock rang. (very unusual of her…) She stretched out from her deep slumber and looked at her watch. It's only 5:40 am. "What's wrong with my watch?," she muttered. But the canopy of deep amber and dimmed atmosphere outside her window proved that dawn is just breaking and that her watch is completely on track.

She felt frail and dizzy. She ignored it with the thought that maybe her body is not just used of waking up early. Kaho fixed her bed and walked off to the bathroom for a morning shower. Afterwards, she wore her uniform, combed her fine scarlet hair and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning Okaasan" She spoke sleepishly.

"You're early Kaho… but you seem unwell." Her concerned mother replied.

She assured her mother that she's completely alright and it maybe just the impact of her early wake. Her mother gave her two slices of bread loaf, a fried egg, and a glass of milk…"This will energize you dear," her mother added.

After eating breakfast, Hino Kahoko got her bag and her violin then bade her mother goodbye. She started her walk to the Seisou Academy.

The sun was fainting like her pale face. It is darted behind opaque and ominous clouds. The sky appeared dreary… The wind rustled howling. She shivered with cold. Sooner, she felt little drops of water on her skin. It was an unruffled drizzle. Bad thing… she forgot her umbrella. The Academy is not quite too far. She already had the sight of the school gate. Kaho then hurried to get off the misty wet as she run with her right hand at the top of her head.

In a while, Yunoki noticed her at the hall with her blazer slightly wet. He clearly remembered their plan but he decided to approach her not "only" because of this but also to show a friendly concern.

"Kaho… You forgot to bring an umbrella, right? Tsk tsk"

"Ohh. First name calling.. hah. sempai again..but.. please..not now" She sighed weakly on her mind.

"Ohayo Yunoki sempa!" Kaho said cheerfully pretending to be alright.

Yunoki held her elbow and accompanied her to the gen-ed building. Surprisingly, Kahoko didn't mind this. She can't deny that it's really not her early wake making her feeble. She's really ill… plus the rain making it worse.

She thanked Yunoki as soon as they reached her classroom. Many of the girls giggled to see the most-adored flutist with her.

"Kaho-chan, are you together?" Mio asked.

"What do you mean 'together'?" she wondered.

"Are you dating with him?" Nao added.

"Mio! Nao! No! Of course not!" she declared loudly.

"Thank Heavens! There is still a chance for the Violin Romance!" both of her friends said in relief.

"Uh-oh. Here we go again. Please stop it…please… not now" Kaho spoke as she dropped her head at the desk.

Right away, her friends noticed that she is not feeling well. They advised her to go to the clinic to take some rest but she insisted.

"I will be ok later. Thanks for your concern." Kaho smiled as she guaranteed this to Mio and Nao.

But no… She hadn't been ok. She felt the cold creeping up on her. Hino hadn't paid attention to what her teachers are saying. She's oblivious of their assignment in Literature and unaware of their long quiz tomorrow in History. Her mind is bare and blank.

_**LUNCHTIME**_

She looked outside and saw that the constant whooshing of the rain and wind has stopped. Finally, the atmosphere has settled quietly. She decided not to postpone her practice. This may ease her faint feeling. She proceeded at her locker to get something and then noticed a note from Hihara.

_Kaho-chan,_

_Good thing, the rain has stopped._

_I know you will still be practicing at the rooftop._

_Would you mind if I can eat lunch with you again?_

_Arigatou! See ya later!_

_-kazuki hihara_

She then made her way to the rooftop. As she opened the door, the wind gusted strongly. This made her hair swirl around her face. As soon as the rustle drifted away, she fixed her hair and saw someone sitting at the bench. To her surprise, it was not Hihara. She saw his cerulean hair messed up yet it still looks good on him. It was Len Tsukimori gently staring at her.

"Tsukimori-kun? What are you doing here? Aren't you going to practice?," said Kaho.

"I.. just want to apologize for scolding you yesterday"

"Oh. That. It's nothing Tsukimori-kun. For me, it's a sort of encouragement." She stated with her voice weakening.

"I really don't mean embarrassing you in front of Tsuchiura. I'm sorry again." Len affirmed.

Kaho heard nothing but a 'whoosh'. She dropped her violin case. The vision of Tsukimori Len is fainting. Her surrounding was spinning… spinning…spinning. Suddenly, she collapsed. Len has managed to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"Hino-san! Hino-san!" Len got worried to death. He instantly carried her downstairs. People stared at them but he didn't mind it. He continued his run to the clinic as he gave them get-off-my-way glare. He laid her at the bed and held her freezing hands while the nurse checked Kaho.

"She got a high fever. She ought to rest for some time. Please accompany her until she wakes up" the nurse faced Len.

"Hai. Arigatou." Len sat beside the bed. His hands were still not off Kaho's.

_Meanwhile…_

Hihara went to the rooftop. He opened the door and suddenly saw Kaho's violin case at the floor. He wondered where she is. He got the violin case for it maybe soaked when it rains and went downstairs to look for Kaho. While proceeding, one of his friends told him about the commotion a while ago. He rushed to the clinic. On his way, Yunoki and Tsuchiura saw him.

"Hihara-sempai!" Tsuchiura yelled.

Hihara halted running and approached the guys.

"What's wrong? Why are you running like that?" Yunoki inquired.

"Kaho-chan… she's… she's… on the clinic" he panted.

Without more ruckus, the three hurriedly went to the clinic. They asked the nurse where Kaho is.

"Second room to the left," she pointed out.

They continued their walk there. The moment they are at the front of it, the transparent-glassed upper part of the door clearly exposed Len and Kaho… It's not an illusion. He is really there. He is checking if her temperature has gone low. He is wiping her forehead with a cold towel. After this, he comfortably intertwined his hands with Kaho's. With surprised faces, the three looked at each other.

Yunoki broke the silence and softly whispered, "Awww. Those lovebirds.. I think we should not ruin their moment."

Tsuchiura added,"Haha. I guess even Heaven is cooperating with our plan."

Hihara mumbled, "So sweet. Ahmmm. Let's just visit Kaho-chan later."

The three nodded and quietly left.

…end…

**A/N**: **yey! I'm so glad I have finished this chapter! Haha. Thanks for reading and please watch out for the upcoming chapters! =) && twilight movie soon!!! Kyaaaa!!! Haven't you noticed that I added the "twilight" word on the previous chapter.. and the "breaking dawn" phrase here. Haha. I'll try to add "new moon", "eclipse" and "midnight sun" to the following chapters. XD XD. and…and…wait…please do watch harry potter and the half blood prince movie on July 17, 2009! Haha. I'm reminding you this early so you won't forget.*my mind is floating.i'm hit with twilight and hp ***


End file.
